


you're my person

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Alec and Magnus watch an episode of Grey’s Anatomy and feels ensues.





	you're my person

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an out of the blue kind idea. I haven’t watched Grey’s Anatomy in ages, since (spoiler?) Mark died, but I love this concept between Cristina and Meredith so why not¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. All mistakes are mine, remember english isn’t my first language! Also, sorry for any inaccuracies of the show dialogue. Have fun!

 

It was a cozy sunday afternoon,  perfect for staying at home and watch tv. Magnus was on the couch, waiting for Alec who was looking for snacks. The episode was almost ending, but he paused it, that way Alec wouldn’t miss anything. 

 

“What episode are we on again?” Alec asked Magnus once he settled back on the couch with popcorns.

 

“The first ep of season two. Don’t worry, you haven’t missed anything”.

 

“So remind me again why are you making me watch a medical drama?” Alec inquired.

 

“Because you know nothing about tv shows or anything for the matter. And this one is really good, so is my duty as your boyfriend to show it to you”. Magnus finished with a wave of his hands towards the tv.

 

“Okay”. Alec told him with a lopsided smile “Who I am to prevent you from fulfilling your duties”.

 

“Exactly. Now sshh, Christina Yang is on screen”. Magnus resumed the episode:

 

_ “They wouldn't let me confirm my appointment unless I designated an emergency contact person. Someone to be there just in case, to help me home, you know, after”.  A beat of silence followed. “...Anyways, I put your name down. That's why I told you Im pregnant. You're my person”. Cristina told her. _

 

_ “I am?” Meredith asked. _

 

_ "Yeah you are". Cristina answered. "Whatever". _

 

_ "Whatever". Meredith replied back. _

 

_ "He dumped me". Cristina confessed after a while, eating a peanut and looking straight forward. _

 

_ Meredith put her arms around her. _

 

_ "You realize this constitutes as hugging?" Cristina told asked her. _

 

_ "Shut up". Meredith answered. "I'm your person"  _

 

“Why do I feel this “you’re my person” thingy is more deep than it seems?” Alec thought aloud.

 

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Magnus asked.

 

“Well, is like they just agreed to be there for each other no matter what and it kind of shows there with the blonde one-”

 

“Meredith”. Magnus interrupted him, amused.

 

Alec rolled his eyes and kept going “yeah, Meredith, hugging Cristina after she told her the guy dumped her. So, for me it has a deeper meaning than just being there in case something happens”.

 

“My, my, Alexander, who would it thought you would be this invested barely one season in”. Magnus gave him a knowing smile of a mission accomplished task. 

 

Alec blushed faintly “Shut up” and stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

 

Magnus snickered and leaned against his shoulder, continuing to watch the show contently, a serene atmosphere surrounding them.  

 

A few minutes later, Alec looked down and his heart fluttered at the sight of his boyfriend, so relaxed and ease, his brow slightly furrowed, concentrated in watching the show.

 

“Hey, Magnus?” Alec whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment.

 

Magnus looked up. “Yeah, sweetheart?” 

 

Alec pecked him slightly on the lips and then on his forehead; “you’re my person” he murmured against his skin.

 

Magnus closed his eyes and melted right on the spot. Sometimes his boyfriend said the simplest but meaningful things ever out of the blue. It never ceased to amaze him, all this love.

 

He kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, inhaling his scent. “You’re my person too” he mumbled against his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated<3333333 and you can bother me on tumblr If you want: iknowesurefire.tumblr.com


End file.
